happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Bitty Problem
This episode is the seventh episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the seventeenth episode overall. Roles Starring *Audi *Hailey Plot Audi wakes up in his bed in his bedroom and appears to be half asleep. He then walks out of his bedroom into the kitchen and opens one of the cabinets. The cabinet is full of nothing but some strange liquid. Audi out of curiosity drinks the drink and feels refreshed. All of a sudden, he starts to shrink to a very small size. He gasps (his voice is high pitched) and runs to the front door in the kitchen. He tries pushing the door open, but nothing happens. He tries crawling underneath it, but the hole is too small. Suddenly, the door opens, and Audi runs out of the way. Hailey walks in and she's at normal size, but is huge compared to Audi. She starts walking around looking for Audi and asking if anybody's home. Audi starts yelling for her attention, but she doesn't hear him. She continues walking and almost steps on Audi. Suddenly, Audi gets an idea. Audi grabs onto Hailey's left leg and holds on for a second. He starts climbing up the back of her leg and climbs up to the top of her leg. All of a sudden, she feels something holding on to her. She thinks some bug is crawling on her and grabs a fly swatter. She swings it at Audi, who dodges out of the way, and ends up spanking herself with it. She screams "Ouch!" and drops the fly swatter. Audi is on top of her back and starts climbing onto her head. Hailey feels something crawling onto her head and starts scratching. Audi runs upwards as she continues scratching. Audi gets to the top of her head and climbs over her bow and walks onto her face. He walks infront of her right eye and she sees him there but doesn't see that it's Audi. Hailey grabs a knife and swings it at Audi, who jumps out of the way. She ends up stabbing herself in the eye, making it start bleeding as she starts screaming and running around. Audi falls off of her head and lands on her slipper. Hailey somehow trips over Audi and her face lands in the sink full of water and sharp objects. She pulls her head out, showing lots of knifes, forks, and spoons having stabbed through her face and she starts bleeding everywhere. She starts screaming louder and runs into the living room as blood goes everywhere in the house. Audi climbs onto the back of her head. He pulls a knife out and drops it. The knife falls and flies through her back, and she bleeds to death and tips over. Audi starts falling and lands on her bow. He looks at the audience, shrugs and runs off, and the episode ends. Moral "Get some glasses!" Deaths *Hailey bleeds to death (with the help of Audi). Injuries (all caused with Audi's help) *Hailey spanks herself with the fly swatter (this is here as a joke). *Hailey stabs herself in the eye with a knife. *Hailey's face gets stabbed by several spoons, forks and knives. Trivia *This is the first of That1Flippy's Episodes with only two characters. *This episode has only one survivor. **Thus, only one character dies in this episode. *Hailey was originally going to be the one that was shrunk (and she would still get killed). Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes